


Taco Bell Hell

by Donna_Nobles_Knickers



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Nobles_Knickers/pseuds/Donna_Nobles_Knickers
Summary: Please people, leave a comment; do you like this one or not.  It's had a lot of hit 102 this point.  But do you like it?





	Taco Bell Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Please people, leave a comment; do you like this one or not. It's had a lot of hit 102 this point. But do you like it?

Taco Bell Hell

A/N: Alec H / Ellie M – came to me after midnight from a dinner of Taco Bell. Teehee! Mature audiences, Sex and Sex talk.

Cashing in on the new Broadchurch tourism trade, several fast food locations sprang up. Ellie had decided to try them all before taking the boys. Her first stop was lunch at Taco Bell. She then went to the apartment building from where Lil Bill went missing. A yapping Yorkie shouldn’t be too hard to find, but he had still evaded his owner and the PC’s originally assigned to the case. DCI Hardy had reassigned the case to his CID team; now headed by DI Miller.

One of the apartments she stopped at, the young man seemed quite friendly, offered her a cuppa; she declined suspicious. She headed back to her office, Hardy’s old one. The conference room had been moved to the far side from where it was and the DCI’s office was now in its place right next door to Ellie. The Fuckwit had even put in a glass wall between them so he could make faces at her. Her shades were usually drawn closed. She’d asked Jenkinson and had received permission to install shades for the door and new wall before Hardy took over as Wessex’s new DCI. 

Returning from her noon lunch and inquiries at the apartment building, she closed all blinds and she stretched out on her sofa for a ten minute snooze.

FADE OUT / FADE IN

Hardy needed an update on Ellie’s stop at the apartment building. He poked his head in to her office as she seemed to refuse to open the shade to their adjoining wall. ‘Thank god, she had the shades all closed.’ “Ellie, wake up. Ell!” and sat beside her. She finally opened an eye and cupped his head in her left hand, pulled him down for a kiss with a lot of tongue action. It took Hardy a few minutes to compose himself and pull away. ‘Wow, she’s good! Much better than she was at 17.’ “Miller, what’s gotten into you?” “Not you yet, but that can change…fast!” 

“Oooh, I need a fresh cuppa! Grab that baggie of sugar from my desk and follow me to the kistchen, Sugar Butt!” Alec took one look at the packet on her desk and notice the ‘sugar’ wasn’t all the same substance. As they left her office, she moving in a floaty style, Alec waived Brian Young over from SOCO and handed him the bag with instructions that he needed an immediate analysis on the contents. He had ten minutes.

Following Ellie to the kitchen, he asked her where she’d got her sugar from. “From that nice young man in C5. He was upset that I was leaving so quickly. I grabbed the bag of sugar he had in his hand and came here. Made myself a cuppa and used that sugar.” “Miller, I think you’re high.” “Sugar high, Sir!” “No Miller, a drug high.”

Hardy steered her toward his office and plopped her down on his new so comfy sofa. She started up again on the dirty talk and it got dirtier. Brian rushed in at the end of a particularly blue series of comments. A raised eyebrow showed his interest, a scowl from his DCI changed his response to disinterest. “She is on 3 different drugs.” “Three!!” “They are Ecstasy, Rohypnol and an Aphrodisiac. It’s a very strong Aphrodisiac.” “What do we do to get these out of her system?” “The Ecstasy and Rohypnol are in such a small dose that they won’t harm her and should be out of her system in an hour or two.” “You said a very strong Aphrodisiac…?” “It will be perhaps 24 to 48 hours to run its course.” “Can Critical do anything.” “No, it has to run its course and hasn’t yet truly kicked in.” “Meaning…?” “Ah, well…meaning…she’s going to be extremely horny very shortly. That drug kicks in slow but burns out either after a lot of sex or 24 to 48 hours max.” “Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” 

“No one, Brian, is to know about this; if a word leaks out, you’re done and blackballed. By the way, how did you know what it was so quickly?” “A & E has had a few cases in the past month and alerted me this morning after another woman came in.” “Only women?” “Yes, so far. Report to be finished by end of day for your perusal.”

“Thanks. Can you help me get her to my car?” Getting up from his chair, he opened his office door. “Dixon, get Miller’s coat and bag, ASAP. She’s not feeling well and I’ll take her home.” 

Closing the door, “Call her sister Lucy and carefully explain what’s happened and the last drug’s reaction. Ellie’s being moved to a secure location to ride this out. You don’t know who is watching this shift, but the boys need watching over for the next few days. If she complains, tell her you’ll call Beth instead.” “Lucy will take over as she’s still mad at Beth, right?” “Right. In case of emergency; Ellie and I know each other from a summer romance way before she met Joe. I was 23 and she was 17. I’m taking care of Ellie, contact me and me only.”  
“Right, Boss.” Brian just got the confirmation he was looking for regarding Hardy’s constant concern for Miller’s well-being and life. He’d be backing off permanently now.

With Ellie’s purse and jacket in Brian’s hands, Hardy tossed Miller over his shoulder and easily carried her through the CID bull pen, on the elevator ride down and to his car in the car park. He tossed the keys to Brian when they entered the car park and Brian had the back door open and stowed Miller’s things in the boot. “I take it you’ll be at your bungalow? I’ll have Beth get me a few things for Miller and drop by after I’ve convinced Lucy, her sister is alright but needs to be secluded until we have the perp.” “Good thinking, Bri. I think once you’ve brought her things, she’ll get a good long cold shower. I’ll have the market bring some food over as well. Can you stop at the off license and grab a bottle of Dram Buie. They keep it for me, let them know who it’s for. What I have won’t see me through the next 3 days.”

“You’ve got it, Boss. You’re doing much better if you can carry our Miller over your shoulder all this way.” “Umph, no more Shitface, right? Physical therapy does work, but it’s been a long haul.” Hardy had to quickly grab Miller’s foot as she was running it up his thigh. “Not now Miller, we’ve got company.” “Hi, Dirty Brian. What brings you here?” and Ellie was out for the count. “She’s on drugs, doesn’t know what she’s saying.” Hardy answered the raised eyebrow of his SOCO chief.

Later at his bungalow, Hardy changed to his jeans and a tee. He checked his food supplies and then called an order in to the local market for grocery delivery that afternoon. Two hours later, Brian showed up with Ellie’s clothes, two bottles of the whiskey and his report on the drug cocktail. After a brief smirk toward his boss, he headed out. 

Hardy stripped Miller to her skivvies and hauled her to the shower for a 10 minute deluge. Once he’d wrapped her in an oversized towel, he walked her back towards his bed. He shoved the bed against the wall and his back to the wall, wrapped Ellie, towel and all in his arms and drifted off to sleep. 

The knock on his door was now pounding. Ellie was still out so Alec climbed over her and met with an angry Oliver Stephens surrounded by sacks of food. “Mum called me about Aunt Ellie and I knew she’d be here. Delivery showed up 20 minutes ago and I’ve been trying to get your attention for about 40 minutes.” “Ollie, I’m sorry, must have worn myself out with a case the past few days and then carrying your Aunt through the stationhouse to the garage, didn’t help.”

“She’s asleep in her skivvies. Tossed her in the shower for about 10 minutes and only meant to rest beside her for a few to keep an eye on her.” “You’re the Alec from her youth. The one who got away?” “We know each other from when she was 17.”

-End Part One-

A/N: Not done; working this into my Broadchurch canon. Oh, it is so much fun. Thanks for the Kudos; but would really love comments; am I on the right track with this shite or is it just that?

Part Two

McDonald’s Big Mac

Oliver left after seeing his aunt sleep away. He’d first questioned Hardy regarding the unknown sex drug his mother barely mentioned. A long low whistle escaped Ollie once Hardy read from the report the drug’s reactions to its previous female victims. On his way out, he asked Hardy if he was a social drinker while pointing at the fresh bottles of Dram Buie. Hardy replied, as a Scot, he may need them for “courage”. Ollie laughed and walked away. 

Hardy tested with a text, the phone number Ollie had just given me. “Journalist or not, this is your aunt, who for some strange reason loves you. Please don’t embarrass youself, your mother or your aunt and cousins by telling anyone in any form what has happened.” He received the following reply, “You have to ask?” Hardy called Maggie Radcliffe and let her know there was a new drug mix making the circuit of Broadchurch. It had been taken unknowingly by of one of the police’s own and an investigation was pending. The copper was Ellie Miller and Oliver had some of the information. Any press release could tip the suspect or suspects off and as DCI, Hardy didn’t want anything printed. The information could also embarrass the Miller/Stephens family. Maggie assured Hardy nothing would be printed until he gave her a formal interview on the issue.

That taken care of, Hardy prepared his infamous short ribs and bourbon spaghettini. He’d come to like the cabbage and veggie slaw he’d perfected. Using a ¼ cup of his favorite buttermilk dressing, 1/3 cup green olive oil, chopped black walnuts, lemon and garlic, mixed together with the slaws and topped with grape tomatoes. Alec was also in the mood for something exotic with tomatoes. He noted he had rice, eggs and a wedge of parmesan. He made up a batch of Spanish Rice without onions or peppers just Marinara sauce, then cleaned out four beefsteak tomatoes, stuffed them each with a hardboiled egg and shredded parmesan. Roasted it until the Marinara dried a bit and the cheese melted, oozing out of the tomatoes. Setting every in the turned off oven that needed to be kept warm and in the icebox to be kept cool, he fixed himself a small dish of strawberry sorbet and read through his report from SOCO. 

Once he was done, he called Dixon to bring in the young man from the apartment building room C5. Question him hard on who he got the drugs wrong. She needed to press hard first to find out from where the Ecstasy came from and then the Rohypnol and unless he crumbles early then the unknown drug. What is it and how did he get it. Get the names of as many people has he knows is involved in this. He didn’t want to have to call Tess Henchard down to take over until Miller was recovered and he was back off restricted duty.

Alec immediately called CS Elaine Jenkinson and brought her up to date with the new case. She’d be by herself the next evening with her famous fried chicken and rice bowl. So Hardy shouldn’t wear himself out. 

Ellie finally came to an hour later, hungry and feeling sick. Hardy fixed her a small plate of the dinner and said if she kept that down, she could have more. He slowly ate his meal, savoring the flavors he created with each dish. Ellie said, “The look on your face as you’re eating…mm mm hm.” Alec then felt a foreign foot rub against his ankle, up his calf, over his knee and across his thigh. Just before it reached it’s intended victim, Alec lifted the foot and lowered it to the floor. “Miller, eat the food in front of you now.”

As Ellie made some comment about wishing she could have had a McDonald’s Big Mac, Hardy coughed up a storm. That happened to be the nickname Ellie gave him their one night together so many years ago.


End file.
